Every song tells a story
by dolphinand water
Summary: Its a funny thing how music can effect us so much, one song fan brighten out day or reduce us to tears, music can relate to our lives in ways we never though possible
1. Dancing through life( alvin)

**I'm back I took my last chipmunk music stories of after getting told I could post song lyrics or something in them but imp back, going to do the same thing only no lyrics in it. And these ones will have more range than just romance. So without farther ado, I don't own the chipmunks or any of the songs imp using let's go!**

**Dancing trough life wicked the musical, **

**Chipmunk Alvin**

**Age high school any world**

**"The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson," Fiyero. **

*sigh*, "Alvin…" the teachers bored voice called to the chipmunk waving his paw in air.

"So, I just want to know when I am ever going to know how to solve inequalities." He asked mischievous smirk on his face.

"So you can decide about how much money you need to pay the bills." The woman replied glaring at the Chipmunk.

The red clad chipmunk scoffed fixing his hat, "I am a superstar I don't need to know how much I need to pay the bills." He argued sitting up very strait.

"Hmmm, well I guess its fine that you don't know how to do them then." the teacher joked holding his test so the whole class could see the bright red F covering the front.

The room erupted with laughter, "nice going Mr. Superstar!" Brittany laughed while examining her hot pink nails.

*humph*

**Short hoped you like it, and just inspired by not exactly based off the song. **


	2. Good morning(eleanor)

**Don't own chipmunks or songs.**

**Good morning, Mandisa **

**Eleanor **

**Middle school**

**World cartoon**

**"You morning people"**

"Good Morning!" a bright voice called through the house.

It was seven thirty, on a Saturday in July and Eleanor ran through Miss. Millers house waking up the woman and her sisters. Well sister, Jeanette was already over at Dave's helping Simon with a project.

"It's too early…." Brittany whined pulling the blankets over her head.

"Come on Britt it's so nice out." The younger sister pouted.

The door opened revealing Miss. Miller, in a fluffy pink bath robe, curlers and a green facial mask, "what happened?" the woman said groggily but still with a concerned voice.

"It's morning!" Eleanor smiled.

"That's nice dear, let your sister sleep." The older woman yawed muttering something about Dave.

The green dressed Chippette let her smile drop just a little bit before the doorbell rang. She pulled it open revealing Theodore with the same expression as her.

"Hi Theodore, what's the matter?" she asked noticing his frown.

"Well no one else is awake, but Simon and he and Jeanette are working so…." He trailed off as the girl tackled him in a hug.

"Do you want some pancakes?" she asked smiling as she let go of the blushing chipmunk.

"How about French toast?"

**There ya go what do you think?**


	3. lean on me(all)

**Don't own**

**Lean on me group 1 crew**

**All**

**Age varying **

**Any world **

**"Be the perfect team just tag me in, I'll be near to be the friend that you need."**

"Ooh look at that one!" Eleanor laughed as she pointed to the picture of her and Theodore trying to get the oven working so they could help with the bake sale.

"Alvin started helping and we almost didn't have a house." Simon said in a matter of fact tone.

The small girl in the corner looked at Alvin wide eyed, "you really almost burnt the house down, daddy?" she asked running to see the picture.

"He he…" he rubbed his neck nervously. "Well you seemed and you mother just…."

"Leave me out of this Seville!" Brittany yelled causing everyone to jump.

"It's the statue!" Jeanette exclaimed pulling a picture out of the box. All six of them had looked guilty while standing near the stone statue.

"Did dad do that too?" Alvin's daughter asked crossing her arms looking at him disapprovingly.

"Actually!" the group all said at the same time looking as guilty as they did in the picture before bursting out in laughter.

The young girl looked at her cousin, a little blond baby crawling.

"Daisy adults are so weird." She said firmly handing the child a bottle.

As the group picked out more pictures they membered how nice it was to always have a friend.

** The episode I'm referring to is the brunch club yeah I think that's what it's called and the oven one is made up as far as I know.**


	4. boomerang(brittany and alvin)

**Don't own **

**Song boomerang relient k**

**Brittany Alvin **

**High school**

**Any world**

**"We break just like it aint no thang were riding on a boomerang." **

The school was bussing, they broke up yet again. Everyone knew it wouldn't last they would be back together soon.

"Ugh, she makes me so mad!" Alvin said angrily venting to Simon who was typing up a history paper.

"Then why do you keep getting back together with her?" the taller and maybe older depended who you asked brother questioned raising and eyebrow (I think they have eye brows.)

Alvin's eyes went wide, "she just every were, I mean school, sitting with my friends, your dating her sister she's every were!" he cried fixing his hat. The chipmunk glared, Brittany had been wearing she had to she was the only one who had hair that smelt so pretty… get a grip Alvin he mentally scolded himself.

Suddenly his phone beeped, and as soon as he read the message he was gone. Simon rolled his eyes and smirked knowing exactly what had just happened.

**There it is a semi romantic on I'm going to say sorry in advance for the amount of relient k songs I know I'm going to use because I have a ton and work so well for Alvin, and Brittany so R&R**


	5. King Kongs Skyline(simon jeanette)

**Don't own**

**Song king Kong's skyline v rose**

**Characters simonette Squeal!**

**Age high school.**

**World any**

**"No matter how much it takes or how much I break, ill climb over King Kong's skyline."**

Jeanette felt his arm unconsciously slip his arm around her shoulders; she leaned into Simon enjoying the warmth. Thinking about it nothing had really changed between them when they started dating. They still watched documentaries, studied, and most of the time was shy stuttering messes around each other.

Sometimes she wished she had the lovey newlyweds all the time relationship like Theodore and Eleanor.

Other times she wanted one like Brittany and Alvin who went out of thee way to give each other gifts out of love or just competition she didn't know.

"Are you okay, um is the movie fine I, I change it?" Simon said pulling his arm away. His glasses had slipped down a bit letter her see those steel blue eyes she constantly thought about, they showed her things neither of them had the courage too.

She smiled lightly, carefully sitting up and giving a kiss on the cheek, causing the chipmunk to turn even brighter red.

"perfect." She whispered leaning into him again, in turn he smiled back. '

Maybe she didn't have the constantly happy relashionships, or the epic love story like Brittany and Alvin, but she knew Simon would go to the ends of the earth to make her happy and what more could she ask for.

**So there it is pure I hope its cute romantic mush****J**


	6. the one you need(alvin)

**Don't own**

**Song the one you need, shane and shane, this sone it just puts me in tears its so beautiful I hope I did it justice. **

**Character alvin**

**Adge adult**

**World any**

**"I wish that I could be your everything, be the one who give you all the things you need."**

Simon Seville had known his brother as a trouble maker, secretively supportive, and when he wanted to be mildly smart chipmunk, but he had never seen Alvin, the Alvin Seville nervous.

"I don't think I can do this Simon!" Alvin exclaimed throwing his red hat on the couch In the hospital waiting room.

"You'll be fine Alvin." His brother replied slightly rolling his eyes.

"That's easy for you to say your not going to be a father!" he exclaimed flailing his arms dramatically. He had been overjoyed when Brittany told him they were going to be parents, but the day came and this is what happened.

How was he going to handle a baby if this is how he was taking it NOW! He couldn't change a diaper, or hold a baby.

The two brothers sat down, Simon patting his brother on the back encouragingly, "you'll be a great father." He said quietly.

Alvin looked up at his taller brother eyes wide, had Simon just said what he though he just said. "how do know?" the chipmunk asked burring his hands in his head.

"Theo and I grew up with you and we turned out just fine." He replied trying to lighten the mood.

"thanks Si…"

A tall nurse walked out of the doors, "you can come n now mister Seville." She smiled motioning to the door.

"*Gulp* Its now or never." He pushed the large door open and froze.

Brittany sat there looking tired but a huge smile on her face, "are you going to come in?" she asked practically glowing.

His steps were slow, like if he moved any faster everything would break.

Then he saw her, love at first sight, "this is your daddy." Brittany cooed to the little girl in her arms. "Alvin meet Sophia."

She gently placed the baby in his arms, his eyes widened. No he was no lonnger thinking about how he was going to fail, he was determined to if he could keep her safe from pain and heartbreak.

"she's perfect, isn't she?" Brittany asked smiling holding her two sisters hands.

"'yeah just like you!"

** This one was my favorite so far, romance and daddy daughter and well I hope you guys like it as much as I did!**


	7. Future Version(alvin)

**I'm back!**

**Character: Alvin**

**Age: college/ after high school**

**World cartoon**

**Song: Future Version Shane and Shane **

**"Maybe a future version of me you'll love, no mistake can change your mind."**

They wouldn't expect anything less dramatic from the self-proclaimed leader and star of the chipmunks. When Alvin announced that he had decided to go travel and find himself become a better person everyone was sad but not surprised. There were tears from Brittany, Miss. Miller, Theo and although he wouldn't admit it Simon, a "stay safe, come home soon" from Dave and a teary hug from every one the day he left.

Sometimes Alvin wrote giving up his phone for his self-discovery trip. They didn't see him though till two years later sitting at the door to the same old house sat the red clad chipmunk. Theodore had seen him first coming home from cooking class. The youngest had dropped everything before giving his brother a hug. Soon the house was full of crying, excited, and happy people. Alvin told stories himself always being the hero, that made Brittany's blue eyes go wide and made her swoon. He was still mischievous, still had an ego bigger than the empire state building, and they had missed it all. Maybe he didn't need to find himself, maybe everyone else needed to find out how much they missed him.

** I know it's kind of short, but I felt the urge to write so yeah, read and review if you want this is usually just for my own amusement. **


	8. Flare (theo, elli)

**Don't own**

**Character Theodore, Elli**

**Age freshman year **

**World any**

**Song, candlelight/ flare relient k**

**"Solar flare shine through her hair it's so unfair when you compare the ones who's fairest of the fair."**

"Roses are red, my shoes are blue…"Theodore read aloud with a sigh. Even the ever so positive chipmunk was sure he was going to fail this assignment. Writing romantic poems was not his forte, maybe he should ask his Brothers Alvin was romantic and Simon knew a lot about poetry right. Then maybe it wasn't such a good idea, he wouldn't be able to understand Simon and Alvin would probably laugh at him.

Maybe he should get some fresh air. The chipmunk stuffed the green spiral notebook and pen into his bag before setting off to walk to the park, parks were romantic.

Thirty minutes and the boy had wasted ten sheets of paper trying to write poems that sounded unrealistic or not at all romantic.

"Hi Theo!" a bright voice called. He turned to see Eleanor walking a neighbor's dog, sunlight reflecting off her hair.

"Oh hi Ellie." He replied extremely out of character. The girl notice the chipmunks obvious change of attitude and asked what was wrong.

Theodore began telling her about the poem showing her the pile of poems he had rejected.

"Maybe you're trying to do too much." She suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well maybe you could just write one person." Eleanor said almost shyly a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Suddenly he broke into a huge grin smiling, thanking her and giving her a hug. Days later the English teacher marveled at how Theodore had written such a romantic masterpiece.

** It's a little out of character but… any way don't own, r&r**


End file.
